


by the pricking of my thumbs, something sexy this way comes

by oncewewerezombies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Humanstuck, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Threesome - F/F/M, Witches, and one unbeliever, out of doors sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncewewerezombies/pseuds/oncewewerezombies
Summary: so we're not saying that you gotta do some kinda v sexy ritual to wrap up the harvest seasonbut we're not not saying that you gotta do some kinda v sexy ritual to wrap up the harvest season





	by the pricking of my thumbs, something sexy this way comes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thescyfychannel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/gifts).



"You both know this is bullshit, right? It's the most steaming, festering, _succulent_ pile of bullshit I have ever heard you both come up with - and I _have heard some bullshit_ -"

"Come ON, grumpy guppy! It'll be fun, you'll see!"

"You don't want to be the one that lets all the nasty shit from last year hover around until the _next_ equinox, do you, douchebag? I don't think you do! Besides," Vriska said, as she reached into her bag to pull out a bottle of wine, long pale fingers wrapped around the neck. Something in there clinked suggestively, suggesting that it hadn't been alone. Her toothy grin was smug and inviting, and it shouldn't make him think about kissing her as much as it did. "I bought wine. Which is _also_ part of the ritual."

"You have no idea what good wine is, you two buck chuck drinking piece of trailer trash, I bet it tastes absolutely fucking terrible," Karkat grumbled, but he let his two girlfriends pull him deeper into the small stretch of something like forest. It was god damn cold out here, that's what it was. Still, when they guide him to where they've set up a small temporary alter among the trees, it's. Well, you know, it's pretty. They've taken a lot of effort to make it up, and he could appreciate that at least. There's three goblets, and two red, one gold candle. Athame, looking decorative but if he knows Feferi's attention to detail has been honed to an honest razor sharpness. He didn't take this shit seriously but they did and he was fine with playing along to a certain extent. As long as they knew he thought it was the worst kind of self-delusion. As long as they didn't expect him to believe. 

_(The universe just did not care that much about anyone, about anybody's problems, he couldn't believe that some empty but heart felt words, an offering, some ritual were enough to convince it to care, to make any sort of change, and why would the universe care anything about any of them but especially him-)_

"Shoosh! You're thinking too much," Feferi said with a brisk no nonsense tone, and petted him on the cheek before pulling him to sit down on the blanket on the grass. "Don't worry, it's not a very long ritual." She kissed him and Karkat shivered, leaning after her for a moment as she pulled away to join Vriska in front of the alter, the warm light of the afternoon letting him see them as they performed what they needed to bring a circle to a close, let things rest over winter. Feferi was all curves and softness, Vriska sharp edges and bones, but they're both equally committed to the ritual of closure and autumn that they're performing in front of him. They don't ask him to give up any blood and he looks away, queasy as shit, when they both prick a finger to smear it on a fallen leaf, which they then commit to the flame of the golden candle. The smell of ash filled the air, riding smoky on the dense smell of decay from the forest floor.

Vriska threw herself down onto the blanket beside him and nudged his upper arm with the open bottle of wine. 

"Come on, Vantas. We're on to the _fun_ part of the rituals tonight. And we need your full cooperation!"

Apparently the fun part of the rituals involved drinking the wine out of the bottle, the goblet, and licking it off Feferi's tits once she took her shirt off. Karkat was pretty much in favour of all of it, especially when the second bottle of wine came out. They were both the same, whatever they were, deep burgundy red like over-ripe berries, deeper and more rounded than he expected of Vriska's tastes. Actually, it wasn't shit at all. Which made him think about where it could have come from, and he wasn't sure if he liked how four and four was making eight.

"Did you lift this from Eridan's dad? Because he _could kill you_ , Serket, I swear to fuck - "

"He'll think Cronus took it - and he's not entirely wrong," Vriska laughed, and pulled him into a kiss. Deep, her mouth tasting like wine and the hideous cigarettes that she smoked almost constantly. Her hand carded through the back of his hair, messing it up further and she pulled him down onto the blanket. "It's fiiiiiiiine, don't worry so much, mr fussypants. You _know_ me."

"I think that's the problem, I _do_. You're going to get in real trouble one of these days, and I'm just going to point and laugh," he said sourly, shifting to make room for Feferi. She put an arm around his waist and kissed his bad mood away, while Vriska laughed her broken bottle laugh at him again and gulped down another mouthful from the goblet.

"No, you won't, you'll help because I'll make you," Feferi said serenely, and Karkat growled at her but he was pretty sure it was true. Having the benefit of two hands while Vriska's only hand was holding up the goblet, stump of her elbow digging unpleasantly into Karkat's side, she started to undo his pants. Whoa, ok. It was _that_ kind of...ritual, he guessed. He wasn't really surprised though - Feferi really, _really_ liked not being in a house and in some kind of nature. Personally, he could leave it or leave it. The things he put up with as payment for being...part of whatever this was. "And you know we'd do the same for you."

"Not everyone is one of your mom's employees, Fef...nnngh, fuck..." Karkat groaned as Feferi pushed her hand into his pants, gripping his cock through his boxers. He would have helped, but he was feeling kind of pinned down between the two of them, and trying not to tip the half-full bottle of wine all over the rug and them both. It wasn't like Feferi didn't know what she was doing with her hand around his dick. She knew pretty well fucking exactly what she was doing. 

Vriska drained the goblet and dropped it on the grass, curling in and over him to kiss him. His face and throat were smeared with pink and blue as he tried to keep up with a tag-team effort from the two women with him, one capable and knowing hand already jerking him off and driving him crazy. He managed to put the wine down so he could touch them back, trying to give them as much as he was being given.

"Seriously - how is this any kind of ritual?" Karkat panted, pulling himself up on his elbows to watch as Feferi pursed her lips, bending over his crotch with her full breasts hanging low, tipped with dark aureole. His heart skipped a beat as she looked up at him, pink lipstick smeared and smiling at him in that way that just made him melt. Though he'd never admit it aloud. 

"It's in the intention, Karcrab, I've told you that before," she hummed, and licked a long stripe up the length of his cock, making him suck in a breath. Ooh. Oh. That was really nice. "It's about...consummation. Fulfilment. It's that time of year! It's not that hard to understand." Without much more preamble, she took his dick into his mouth and sucked with her hand still wrapped around the base, and Karkat collapsed back onto the blanket, putting his hands over his face as he groaned. Trying not to thrust up and choke her as she lavished him with attention.

"Hands outta the way, Vantas," Vriska purred and he pulled his hands away to see her hovering, having gotten rid of her tight jeans at some point when he'd been talking to Feferi. She stepped a little higher, putting her feet on either side of his head so he was looking straight up at her cunt, waxed bare and the long regularly placed scars on the inside of her thighs, even paler than her skin. "You better not be thinking this is just about you, loser."

"Go fuck yourself, Vriska," he said automatically as Feferi mumbled something about not being mean, but reached up to help guide her down to sit on his face. Her fingers stroked through the scruff of his hair, chipped nails catching lightly as he licked at her pussy. Feeling a surge of triumph as he heard Vriska groan with pleasure, her hand tightening her grip. He didn't know what else they had planned for the night, but he was feeling like he might just go along with it.

All of it was still bullshit though.


End file.
